Personal Assistant
by Evalunna
Summary: Fashion fiend Bella Swan takes the challenge of becoming Emmett Cullen's personal assistant and surviving his demon girlfriend, but things get complicated when she breaks the stipulations on their contract and falls for him.
1. In Dire Need

Chapter 1: In Dire Need

Bella Swan was in dire need of a job. The company she had helped her father start a couple years prior presented her with a hefty, steady income; and that was great, but to tell the truth, she was bored.

She looked around her beautifully decorated, and spacious living room and sighed.

The problem with being the CEO's daughter was that she got all the perks of earning a six figure salary without actually having to go to the office every day. She could only shop and grab lunch with friends for so many days in a row. She couldn't live like this. She wanted a challenge. But at this point she would settle for something to do; something (anything) to work on; or better yet, someone to help.

-- --

Cullen Enterprises

Emmett Cullen was in dire need of a personal assistant, or secretary, or anyone really that could help him stay organized and on time. He loved his job and thrived on seeing his ideas turn into reality. As a VP in Cullen Enterprises, every day brought in a new challenge, but lately, after his last couple secretaries quit, the challenges seemed to be piling up and now the mess that used to be his office was a nightmare he didn't know how to deal with. Sometimes he was scared of coming in to work.

He was riffling through some papers looking for the one that held all his scheduled meetings when Jasper Whitlock knocked on his open office door. He looked up to see an amused look on his friends face.

"You need a secretary" he said while chuckling.

Emmet looked at the mess and sighed, "Don't I know it. It seems that I can't keep a secretary for longer than 2 weeks. They all quit. I'm not a bad boss. I'm not mean or angry and I don't even yell at them when they make mistakes. What in the hell am I doing wrong? Seriously!"

Jasper laughed and took a seat in front of the desk. He studied his frustrated friend before he spoke.

"You're being too charming"

Emmett stopped shuffling through his papers and gaped at him. "Too charming? What is that? I like being nice to all my employees. What's the problem with that? You're nice to your co-workers too!"

"I didn't say nice. I said charming. And you have a demonic girlfriend too."

Emmet gaped at him as he continued, "You unconsciously flirt with them and they fall for you. I'm guessing that Jessica, your last secretary, quit after Rose showed her snotty little face around here."

Emmett sat down and put his head on his hands. "What? I didn't even know I was flirting. And please, don't refer to Rose in that way. She's not a demon. She's nice and she's beautiful. I don't understand why you don't like her. Even Alice likes her. They're great friends"

Jasper laughed, "Don't remind me. You and I both know that Alice is a little snob too, but I can't help but love her anyway. Now, we have to find you a new secretary, my friend. You really need some help. It's gotten to the point that you don't even get work done. We need someone that will last. Someone that can multitask and keep you organized. Someone that won't take crap from Rose or any of her snotty little friends. Someone that will not become attached…and I think I have the perfect person for the job. You're going to love her"

Emmet looked up, looking slightly worried. "You do? I will?"

"Yes, she loves challenges and this is definitely a challenge"


	2. Dinner with Jasper

Chapter 2: Dinner with Jasper

Bella was about to prepare dinner when her phone rang. By the ringtone "I Gotta Feeling" she was able to tell that it was Jasper Whitlock, a dear childhood friend, calling and she hurried to pick it up.

"It has been way too long Mister! You should come have dinner with me"

Jasper chucked, "Hello to you too, Bella. I'm doing fine thanks for asking."

"Come on, we've known each other for way too long. We're 20 years past pleasantries. So how about it? Dinner? I'm making some chicken alfredooo" Bella said in a singsong voice.

She could hear Jasper's intake of breath and could almost see him narrowing his eyes. It was his favorite. She knew he wouldn't resist, and it was a good thing because she was getting tired of having dinner by herself. Any type of company was more than welcomed at this point, and who better than Jasper.

"No fair Bella, you know that's my favorite and that no one cooks like you. Let me call Alice and I'll be there in about 20 minutes. I have something important to tell you anyway"

"Something important to tell me huh…that sound ominous…but okay! I'll see you in a bit!"

After hanging up with Jasper Bella busied herself with dinner, happy to have the company. It was the first time in weeks she had anyone for dinner. She was mixing all the ingredients in the skillet for the sauce when she heard Jasper sit on the island of the kitchen.

"Sometimes I regret giving you a key. Way too silent. You always sneak up. How are you my dear?"

Jasper sighed, "Alice is mad at me cause I came here instead of going to her place like every other night."

"That woman hates me Jazz"

Jasper let out a laugh, "She doesn't even know you Bella, how can she hate you?"

"Exactly. She knows that her boyfriend blows plans with her to meet with another woman, in her house. But she's being difficult. She should just agree to meet me. It would solve everything. She would know who you're meeting and where you're going and hopefully she would like me, and then we could all have dinner."

"You make it sound so easy."

Bella turned around after she covered the skillet, and leaned on the counter opposite to him.

"It is that easy. We both know she's being unreasonable. I blame the picture. I don't know why you keep that terrible picture of us in your apartment. She probably thinks I'm a crazy feminist that hates fashion. No wonder she doesn't want to meet me."

Jasper raised an eyebrow, "Feminist? Hates fashion? Please. You have a closet that rivals Mariah Carey's."

"Mine's actually bigger"

At the look in his face, she laughed. "Come on Jasper, Dad's company distributes the best fashion brands in the world. I get new items everyday. I don't even have to go shopping anymore. It's like Christmas, but better."

Jasper laughed. "How's your Dad doing these days anyway?"

"He's great. Making deals, kicking butts. Being Charlie Swan. I think he's a bit lonely though. Oh, look the sauce is ready. Let me just toss this together. You want some wine with this?"

Jasper was used to Bella's habit of changing subjects and busied himself with opening a bottle of wine. After he poured two glasses, he brought them to the island of the kitchen where Bella had placed the plates. It didn't just look good and smell amazing. It tasted heavenly. Bella laughed at the look on his face. The reverent look never got old.

"Woman, I don't understand why you don't become a chef. You'd be great at it. Jesus, this is fantastic"

"I don't know…I get pleasure out of making great meals for friends and family…not strangers. Besides, I already own a restaurant. I want something else…."

Jasper studied her as he chewed. And tilted his head. "I have a proposition for you"

Bella looked at him over the rim of her wine glass. "I was wondering when you would get to the point. Is it so bad you had to make small talk?"

Jasper laughed and shook his head. "I have a job opportunity. It has decent pay, not that you need it, and a bit of a challenge."

Bella narrowed her eyes and took another sip of the wine. Jasper smiled at her and continued, "This year alone, the VP of Cullen Enterprises has had over 20 secretaries. They last 1 maybe 2 weeks, max. They usually start out okay, maybe a bit intimidated and soon enough they start getting comfortable and doing a good job. And then the demon girlfriend stops by and they all run away. No two weeks notice, no goodbye. They just run away"

Bella put her glass down and leaned her elbows on the countertop. "Is this VP of Cullen Enterprises good looking?"

"Devilishly handsome, or so they say. Secretaries tend to fall for him."

Bella laughed and started clearing the plates. "Tell me something, does he need help? Or is it going to be just the thrill of making it past the demon girlfriend?"

Jasper laughed, and poured some more wine on both the glasses. "He's a mess. The place doesn't even look like an office anymore. Emmett is great at what he does, but he needs someone there to keep things in order. Hell, keep him in order. I'm surprised he gets anything done. You'll enjoy it. Besides, we'll be working in the same place. So how about it?"

Bella looked at him and pursed her lips. She walked back to the counter and picked her glass, tapping it against his. "Here's to taking down the demon girlfriend"


	3. Getting the Job

*The outfits that Bella wears will be posted on my profile, so you might want to take a look at them before reading the story so you can get an idea of what she will look like:)

Chapter 3: Getting the Job

They were sitting in her balcony. It had been a while since they got to just hang out doing nothing. Usually they would grab a quick dinner or lunch, but they never got to hang out like this anymore. She missed it, and she could tell he missed it too. They had been each others support system for a long time now, and lately it felt like they were drifting away. Nights like this reassured them that they were still there for each other. Even if it was just to pass the time.

"I think I'm going to arrange a dinner so you can meet Alice. Enough is enough. We've been friends for the better part of 22 years and I can't believe our hang outs have been reduced to quick 30 minute dinners or lunches and running into each other at Starbucks. I see your father more than I see you."

Bella chucked and took another sip of her wine. He was a bit frustrated with the situation, and she was too, so she understood how he felt. "Don't be so hard on her Jazz. We'll meet eventually. I'm sure she'll come around"

Jasper looked at her, "It's gotten worse since she became friends with that Rose McCarty. It's almost like high school all over again"

"Rose McCarty?"

"You'll meet her soon enough. She's the demon girlfriend."

Bella propped her feet on the veranda and took a deep breath. "Sounds like it'll be an interesting time."

Jasper propped his feet on Bella's legs and sighed. "You have no idea."

-- --

The next day proved to be a busy day in Cullen Enterprises. Emmett was, as per usual lately, looking like a chicken without a head as he tried to find things around his office. This day found Jasper knocking on his friend's open office door again. Emmett looked up and motioned him in.

"I found you a secretary. You know, you should start closing this door. The mess in here embarrasses me and it's not even my office"

Emmett looked surprised, and relieved as he ignored the latter comment. "Tell her to come for an interview tomorrow, although it's pretty much just legalities. If you say she can do it, then I'm sure she'll be fine."

Jasper nodded and took out his cell phone, dialing Bella's number. "Eclairs, really? Count me in. And could you please answer the phone the proper way once in a while? Seriously woman!...I spoke to Emmett, he said to come tomorrow for an interview, even though you're pretty much guaranteed the job. I'm at work so I gotta go. See you later, B."

Emmett had stopped shuffling through the mess in his desk and was now looking at Jasper. "Eclairs?"

Jasper put his phone back in his pocket, "They're not just éclairs, they're Bella's Eclairs. She's an amazing cook. Better than your mother, in fact."

Emmeett scoffed, "There is no better cook in the planet than Esme."

Jasper clapped him in the shoulder and walked away, "I have to disagree with you there, my dear friend. Bella will be here at 9:00 am sharp tomorrow. I'll see you in the meeting later"

-- --

Bella had already picked out an outfit and was trying to keep busy by making éclairs. She was getting all the ingredients together when Jasper called.

"I am making my award winning Eclairs and I'm going the extra mile by making caramel éclairs too! You have my permission to be impressed"

After agreeing to come later that night, Jasper informed her that her interview would be the following day. She told him she would be there at 9:00 am bright and early.

That night Jasper called apologizing about not being able to keep their appointment. Bella could hear Alice in the background screaming at him and she couldn't help but laugh. She assured him that it was okay, that she wanted to turn in early anyway to feel refreshed in the morning. After wishing him all the luck in the world, she hung up and went to her room to get a good night sleep. She didn't know how things were going to turn out with her working at Cullen Enterprises, but she couldn't wait to find out.

The next morning Bella woke up at 7:00 am. She stretched and after checking both the weather and her e-mails, promptly went in to the shower. After she was done applying make up and doing her hair, she approached her closet room. She had already picked out the outfit and pressed it, so it was just a matter of getting dressed. She felt powerful in the black knee length skirt she had chosen. She paired it with a black jacket that gathered in the front and instead of wearing a blouse, she donned a vintage turquoise longline bra, that acted as a camisole. She completed the ensemble with black pumps and one of her favorite Chanel bags. Bella loved accessorizing, but as it was her first day, she decided to just wear some small diamond studs that were mostly hidden by the long hair.

After getting ready, she stopped by the kitchen to get the éclairs that she had packed for Jasper the night before, and slid her sunglasses on. After getting on her SUV and making sure the éclairs would be safe, and went on her way to Cullen Enterprises.

-- --

The building was impressive to say the least. All steel and glass. Very high tech looking. Very expensive looking.

After getting past security and taking the elevator to the 30th floor, Bella took a deep breath and went in search of Emmett Cullen. The farther she walked, the more people stared at her. She couldn't decide if it was a good thing or a bad thing. After about of 5 minutes, she made it to a set of impressive steel and black glass doors. Before she could even knock, the door opened abruptly and a very slack-jawed amazing piece of art of a man; sex on legs, if you will, was standing there gaping at her. Bella removed her sunglasses and smiled as she extended her hand, "You must be Emmett Cullen. I'm Bella Swan, your new secretary, it's very nice to meet you."


	4. The Interview

Chapter 4: The Interview

Emmett gaped at the woman standing in front of him holding out her hand for him to shake. This was his secretary??!! She looked like a swimsuit model. She was beautiful; she was hot…he couldn't decide. All he knew was that he was in trouble. Very sexy trouble...

He slowly extended his hand and shook hers. She had a strong handshake. It was warm and full of confidence. After breaking out of his reverie, and holding her hand for a second too long, he moved out of the way and gestured her to come inside.

Jasper's descriptions had done nothing to prepare Bella for the chaos inside that office. At least Emmett had the sense to look a bit embarrassed. He gestured her to a sitting area in front of glass wall overlooking the city, away from the mess, and after they both sat down, he finally spoke.

"Jasper speaks highly of you. He said you would be able to do a good job, that there's nothing you can't do."

Bella smiled, "I like challenges and I like helping people so when he spoke about you and your organizational problems, I became really interested. I just need to know what exactly the job entails."

Emmett leaned back on his chair, crossing his arms, and the blue dress shirt he was wearing tightened around his muscled shoulders. A fact that didn't go unnoticed by Bella. In fact, nothing had gone unnoticed. The man was perfect. He was a giant, possibly 6'2", dwarfing her 5'1" even with her 4 inch pumps. His pale skin was perfect, unblemished and he had clear blue eyes. Amazing eyes. He kept his hair short for the office and from where she was sitting she could smell the unmistakable scent of Allure by Chanel for Men. She could tell by his blue shirt and gray tie that he had good style. She could tell by the dark tailored pants and the jacket hanging from a hook by his private bathroom door that he had excellent taste. Ignoring the attraction she felt, she crossed her legs at the ankles, a move that did not go unnoticed by Emmett, and leaned forward to show him that she was paying attention as he spoke. She loved his strong voice.

"You will be my personal assistant. You will do some secretarial work now and then but the most important part of your job is to keep me organized and on time. Your hours may vary from time to time, especially if we have an event. Cullen Enterprises holds a series of balls and charity events through the year and as my assistant you will be required to attend. There are also some events that you will plan and from time to time you might be required to come in on a Saturday or even go on business trips. Would you like to discuss your pay?"

Before she could even respond a female voice piped in, "She's wearing $600 shoes and carrying a $2,500 bag. And those sunglasses are not from Wal-Mart. My guess is coach. Why would she want to discuss the lowly pay she will be getting here?"

Bella looked at the woman standing haughtily next to Emmett, and smiled a sugary sweet smile. "Hi, I'm Bella Swan, nice to meet you. And if you were wondering, the sunglasses are Prada."

Emmett looked from one woman to the other and decided to speak up, "Tanya, what do you need?"

Without looking away from Bella she responded, "I heard that you had a new secretary. I figured I'd take a look before she quits. Imagine my surprise when I see Bella Swan here. Why are you looking for a job, did Daddy stop his allowances?"

Emmett, was about to speak up when Bella did. "I don't think my personal life is anyone's business here. I'm here to do a job. My reasons are my own and they have nothing to do with my father. He knows that I'm here and is supportive of my decisions. If you have anything else to say, please just say it now. I don't have time to waste waiting on you."

Emmett finally spoke up, "Look Tanya, she's right. An employee's personal life is their business. We don't do background checks or slander them. I'm in the middle of an interview so if you don't have an actual work related reason to be here, then please, go back to your floor and try to get some work done. I know it's hard, and you might break a nail, but there's a meeting later on and you should have been getting the conference room ready a while ago."

A seething Tanya raised her nose at Bella and turned on her expensive heels and walked away.

After she left, Emmett turned back to face Bella and started to speak; an apologetic look on his face.

"It's not your fault Mr. Cullen, so please don't feel like you have to apologize."

Emmett looked nonplussed for a second, "I still feel like I have to apologize on behalf of Tanya."  
Bella smiled, "Let's continue with the interview"

Emmett gave her a doubtful look, but let it go. "We were discussing your salary"

"As Tanya said, in so many words, I have no need for the money, so anything will be fine."

Emmett propped an ankle on his knee, making the pants tighten on his muscled legs and distracting Bella again.

"If you have no need for the money, then why are you here?"

"You have no need for the money, so why are YOU here?"  
Emmett looked a bit taken aback. "I like working. I like challenges."

"Exactly," Bella said. "I like working. I don't like to be home all day, or spending day after day shopping. I like to get things done. I like to help people."

Emmett smiled and stood up. "Ms. Swan welcome to Cullen Enterprises. We'll let personnel handle the matter of your salary. When can you start?"

Bella smiled and stood up as well, and after shaking his hand started walking towards the desk leaving him to look at her behind showcased by the tight fitting black skirt. "Right now"

A/N: Good? Bad? Do you guys liked it? I had these chapters laying around and decided to finally upload them. So tell me what you think!


	5. Fantastic

A/N: I really want to thank everyone who either read or reviewed my story. It's my first story, so it's really great to know someone likes it. Thanks!!! It's kind of short, and it doesn't have a lot of dialogue, but I really needed to get this stuff out of the way before I continued the story. So here's chapter 5. Enjoy!!!

* * *

Chapter 5: Fantastic

Emmett Cullen was in so much trouble that it had ceased to be funny hours ago. For the first time since he started working at Cullen Enterprises he had not paid attention to a meeting. True, it was a horribly long meeting, pushing 4 hours, but it was not strange, as they only held them once a month and there was much to be discussed. Still, he had no idea what was going on and his mind kept going back to his new personal assistant. Bella Swan. He had just met her and already she was taking over his mind. He couldn't work like this. He had to make her off limits.

Bella was currently sitting in Emmett's desk chair and in front of her were about 6 piles of papers. It had taken her over 3 hours to sort and divide the documents that had once littered his desk...and floor...and chairs... She didn't particularly think that he was a slob, but the man did need help organizing himself. It was her first day and she was already reminding him about meetings.

Sorting through the papers gave her a good idea of the events she would be attending and the ones she would be organizing too. Being the fashion fiend she was, the Avant Garde Ball to Benefit Breast Cancer swiftly caught her attention. It was only one of the many charity balls that Cullen Enterprises held but it was the most interesting one fashion wise. There was also a concert gala, the first event she would be in charge of organizing) if the date and the information were correct), and two conferences. It seemed that her time at Cullen Enterprises would be not only interesting but fun, and it would fuel her love for fashion and dressing up. She was about to start entering the events into the online calendar she had set up for Emmett when somebody knocked on the open door.

"Hey Mizzz Personal Assistant!"

Bella looked up to see Jasper, and smiled. "You heard? I think it was a good decision in his part. He doesn't really need a secretary. Not with the tasks I will be performing. He needs someone to keep him going. How are you Mister Manager?"

Jasper laughed and took a seat in the now free chairs that were situated in front of Emmett's desk. "All is well. I have to go see Alice. Patch things up and such. I guess I'm not over my little habit of storming out of arguments. You probably remember it well. But to my defense, she was throwing things at me."

Bella laughed as she typed, "Love is a battlefield, my friend"

Jasper narrowed his eyes at her and she laughed again, "Here, I'll make it up to you. There's a little something for you inside my bag."

Jasper raised his eyebrows and went for her bag, "Really? What could it be I wonder?"

Bella shook her head as he walked away towards the small changing room that Emmett had, where he dad told her she could stow her things while he got her an office of her own, and kept on typing. She was into the 3rd page of events when she heard a whistle.

"He was not kidding. You are fantastic"

Bella looked up to see her boss surveying the newly cleaned and organized office. Other than the 6 piles of paper in the desk, everything else was spotless.

Bella smiled, "I hope you don't mind, but I took the liberty of starting a calendar of events for you in your computer. I will still be in charge of your schedule, but this will be just a little reminder."

Emmett smiled gratefully. "This is amazing. It looks like my office again. Actually, I think it looks better. None of my other secretaries –"

He was interrupted by a moan of pleasure coming from his changing room. Emmett furrowed his brows and looked at Bella, who was laughing, questioningly.

"Bella, this is pure heaven"

Emmett laughed when he saw his usually serious friend spouting nonsense and eating what looked to be an éclair. "Emmett, you have to taste this. I already ate the chocolate éclairs but there's still some caramel ones left."

Bella looked at Emmett with an amused looked on her face and nodded at him to taste them. Emmett took the éclair offered by his friend and closed his eyes in pure bliss. He had not even realized he was moaning until he heard Bella and Jasper laugh.

"I told you she's better than Esme"

Emmett opened his eyes and trained his sight on Bella. "Ms. Swan this is fantastic"

Bella smiled, "Thank you, and please call me Bella. Since you guys liked them so much I'll bring the rest tomorrow. There's no way I can eat them all by myself"

Emmett and Jasper looked overjoyed as they sat on the same sitting area where Bella had had her interview hours before. While they discussed the meeting and the conferences coming up, Bella finished entering the events into the calendar and then proceeded to make copies of everything, so she could keep track of things. After she filed everything within easy reach for Emmett, she realized that she would have time after she was done to make a coffee run for them. They had not asked for coffee, but she knew they would appreciate it.

It was around 3 o'clock when she finished and Jasper and Emmett were still deep in conversation. She grabbed her purse and unnoticed by them left to get them some coffees at Starbucks.

* * *

A/N: So? What do you guys think? I know not a lot happened but like I said earlier, I really needed to get this stuff going...


	6. The Love Clause

A/N: I'm new at this, so I had forgotten to assure everyone that I don't own Twilight or any of the characters. So...I own nothing!

Chapter 6: The Love Clause

Jasper and Emmett were so involved in their work that they didn't notice Bella had left until she placed some Starbucks cups in front of them. They both looked up gratefully and she smiled at them before turning around to walk out of the office. Before she could leave, however, Emmett called her back.

"Bella, I have some paperwork for you. It's all the standard legal documents and contracts you need to sign in order to legally work at Cullen Enterprises. Don't forget to initial next to the love clause."

Bella smiled, a bit confused, as she took the big envelope from Emmett. He gestured towards his desk indicating that she could use it to read over the documents and sign them. Love clause? What the hell was that?

It became apparent, moments later when she was done reading the contract, that Emmett had been some kind of a player when he first started working, and that his father, Carlisle Cullen, had gone through great lengths to keep him safely away from any secretary or personal assistant by making both parties off limits. The contract included a clause and some stipulations indicating that there should be no relationship, other than strictly professional, between Emmett and any of his female employees. Breaking of the clause would result in immediate termination of **both** parties with no severance pay.

Bella blinked, harsh much? Jeez. He must have done quite the number for his father to have added such a severe clause to the contract. Bella shrugged and initialed and signed all the waivers and documents. When she was done she put everything back in the envelope and dropped it on the table next to his coffee so he could sign them too.

"These are all signed Mr. Cullen. The events are all in your computer and I filed away all your papers, if you should need them, they are in the file drawer at the right hand side of your desk."

Emmett looked up from the documents he was going over and smiled gratefully. The dimples once again made her knees weak.

"It's about 4:30 and you did more than I thought anyone could on their first day. It's almost like you've been working here for a while now. I think that's all for today, though. I'll see you tomorrow, Bella. Have a good night, and thanks for everything."

Bella smiled and nodded, "Jasper, tell me how everything goes with the Pixie. Mr. Cullen, I left my number attached to the events in the computer, should you need to reach me. I'll see you both tomorrow. Have a good night! Don't work too hard!"

After grabbing her bag and waving at them one more time, she pulled on her sunglasses and left.

-- --

Bella sat in her tub up to her neck in bubbles. "What a day, what a day"

Working at Cullen Enterprises was turning out to be more fun than she thought. Emmett Cullen was one handsome devil. He was the sex on legs. That could prove to be a problem, but Bella reminded herself that he was completely off limits. Not only did he have a demon girlfriend, he was also part of the contract. She decided not to think about it too much and just relax. By the look of the calendar she went through today, this week would be the easiest one she would have, after that, it was all conferences, meetings, events and business trips. Bella closed her eyes, clicked play on the remote, and listened to the soft strings of an instrumental ballad come on. The music wrapped around her and in no time, she had forgotten all about Cullen Enterprises…but those clear blue eyes stayed where they had been all day; right in the back of her mind.

The mood was broken when her cell phone rang.

-- --

Emmett Cullen looked around his beloved office. Finally restored to its former glory. It was about 10 o'clock and mostly everyone had left. There were a couple members of the cleaning crew finishing up their work but it would not be long before they left too. Rubbing the back of his neck, he approached his computer and saw Bella's number attached to the events calendar. After adding her number to his phone, he picked up his jacket and briefcase, turned off the lights and left. The walk to his car was a short one, and he couldn't be more thankful for that.

Driving home was one of the favorite parts of his day. The roads were quiet at this time and he could go as slow or as fast as he pleased. He could not wait to get to the peace and quiet of his apartment. A hot shower, some take out (or a lot, since he had not eaten all day) and a little t.v. and he would be a very happy man indeed. As was usual for this day, his mind went to Bella. Her brown eyes, the dark auburn hair, the long legs…for such a small girl she had very long legs…long smooth legs…he wondered how they would feel wrapped around his waist as he pumped into her. They would probably tighten around him as she got closer- NO.

His fingers tightened around the steering wheel until his knuckles turned white. He had to stop thinking about his personal assistant. He didn't even know her! It had not even been a day. He tried to relax and think about the relaxing and calm atmosphere that waited for him in his apartment. His sanctuary.

He pulled into his parking spot in the garage of the apartment building and got off the car. While he walked he looked around and saw a red Mercedes parked a couple of spots away from his own car, and for some reason, he felt a weird pang in his stomach. He brushed it off as hunger and the need to rest and swiftly got into the elevator and punched in the code to both get to his floor and close the parking garage. Buildings these days. They did everything.

The walk from the elevator to his door brought the same pang in his stomach, "Man, I must be more tired than I thought."

It wasn't until he opened the door to his apartment that he understood why. Rosalie Hale was standing in a high stool in the middle of the living room trying to take the batteries off the smoke detector. There was gray smoke everywhere and for a second he thought he was going to cry. His briefcase fell off his hand with a loud thud and when she turned her head to look at what it was, he face lit up instantly.

"Baby! You're back!!!"

She jumped off the stool, a pretty impressive move considering she had 5 inch heels stilettos on, and ran to hug him. She attached herself onto him like a monkey and proceeded to kiss him senseless. It would have worked beautifully if it wasn't for the fact that Emmett made no move to kiss her back. She broke off and looked at him,

"What's wrong Emmy Bear? Aren't you glad to see me?"

Emmett got her down and off him and walked to his kitchen to get a drink. Preferably something strong, like vodka. The mess that welcomed him was enough to put the mess he once had in his office to shame. His fingers pressed at the bridge of his nose and he tried to take a few calming breaths.

"Rosalie, how did you get in?"

"Well, I wanted to surprise you like a good little housewife, and I made copies of your keys last weekend and your mother gave me the code after I explained what I wanted to do."

Emmett sat on a stool and rubbed his eyes. "You have got to be kidding me."

Rosalie sat on his lap and kissed his cheek after putting her arms around him. "Why are you so upset Baby?"

Emmett looked at her. The barely suppressed anger right there on his eyes. "Why am I upset?! Are you seriously asking me that right now?!!"

He got up abruptly, forcing Rosalie to stand up as well. "This is my apartment. My sanctuary! My one place away from mess…chaos…STRESS!!!"

He was pacing back and forth, "Rosalie, I gave you keys to the beach house. I wasn't ready to give you keys to the apartment yet, and now I know why I wasn't ready. Look, I appreciate what you were trying to do, but please, just…"

Rosalie looked at him with a dangerous glint in her eye. "Are you saying you want me to give you the key to your apartment?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying. Look, I'll give it back to you later. When I feel ready. Right now, it's just not a good time. We've only been going out for a couple of months."

Rosalie looked angry, "Six months, Emmett, we've been together for six months"

"Look, Rose, I appreciate this. I do. But please, just…I need some space tonight. I'll call you later okay?"

Rosalie huffed in indignation, threw the key at him and left standing there in the middle of the chaos that used to be once his sanctuary.

"Fuuuck"

* * *

A/N: So I introduced the demon girlfriend. It's not how I planned it, but it had to happen sooner or later. I hope you guys liked it! Review if you would be so kind. If not, thanks anyway for reading the story! :)


	7. Vanilla Bean

A/N: Once again, and before I forget. I own nothing!!! Enjoy the chapter you guys!

* * *

Chapter 7: Vanilla Bean

Standing in the middle of what used to be his kitchen, Emmett pressed the bridge of his nose. He would try to figure it out later, but for now, his bedroom would have to suffice.

-- --

What welcomed him in his room was the last straw. There were rose petals scattered everywhere, and some candles had melted into his furniture. A quick look into his bathroom showed him pink water in the Jacuzzi with some more petals and melted candles and some writing he didn't even bother to read with lipstick on his mirrors.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me. I'm going to murder that woman. No…I'm going to burn all her shoes. That'll be more painful"

He could feel his skin starting break out in hives because of the stress and the roses. He would need help getting all that crap off his bed and the bathroom. And the mess in the kitchen had to be dealt with too.

He rubbed the back of his neck and sat on the bed. He knew the roses would make his legs break out in hives but at this point he didn't care. He pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and called Jasper. He picked up soon enough, but the screaming that he heard coming from Alice meant he would be of no help. If anything, he needed help himself, so he told him that he dialed by mistake and hung up. He was looking through his numbers when he came across Bella's. Oh, well. Here goes nothing.

He waited for the phone to ring and he was about to give up when she answered.

"Hello?"  
Emmett took a deep breath, "Bella, it's Emmett. Remember when you said to call you if I needed anything? Well…I have a bit of a problem…well…several, actually... Do you think you could come over to my apartment...please? I'll explain everything when you get here"

God, he sounded so pathetic and pitiful. The next words he heard were the words of a true angel.

"Sure! My first assignment as your personal assistant! How exciting. Is everything okay?"

Emmett rubbed the back of his neck, which felt like it was burning and had started to itch.

"Everything's fine. Do you think you could get some calamine lotion on your way here?"

"Errr…sure…Mr. Cullen, are you sure everything's okay?"

"Yeah…I just…yeah-"

"Where do you live?"

Emmett let out a deep breath of relief, "I live in Regal Winds. The code is 1299. Is it too far from you? I know it's late-"

"I'll be there in 15 minutes"

With that he hung up and fell on the bed and closed his eyes. The petals were wreaking havoc with his skin, but he didn't care at this point. He was exhausted.

-- --

The next time he opened his yes again was when he heard the doorbell ring. He must have dozed off. He got off the bed, dusting himself as he went, and opened the door. The sight that greeted him, could have made him weep.

Bella stood in front of him wearing a simple tee and some sweatpants (he didn't even care that she was wearing those Ugg things that he hated so much) and in her hands was heaven. In one she held a Venti Starbucks Vanilla Bean with extra whipped cream by the look of it (how the hell had she managed to get one at this hour?), and in the other one held a small box he knew to be full of Vanilla Bean Scones. He could see the calamine lotion on the clear plastic bag she was carrying as well as a box of her éclairs sticking out of her purse.

Without a word, Bella pressed the frapuccino into his hands and gently pushed him out of the way so she could walk into the apartment. Once she closed the door, she guided him towards the couch she could see from the entrance and once he was sitting down she put the scones in his lap.

"Did Hurricane Katrina happen to pass around here?"

Emmett stopped sipping, "Worse. Hurricane Rosalie"

Bella couldn't help herself, and laughed. He leaned back against the couch, closing his eyes and his open collar showed some of his toned chest. The man had the body of a greek god. Bella furrowed her brows and gently moved the collar aside. Emmett opened his eyes,

"I'm allergic to roses….and stress"

Bella looked at him sympathetically and sat on the coffee table as she handed him the bag with the calamine. She looked around and let out a whistle.

"This looks worse than your office"

Emmett took another sip of the amazingly sweet drink, "Don't I know it. My sanctuary…it's ruined!"

Bella wanted to laugh, but thought better of it.

"Look, you just stay here and rest; you're starting to swell up. I'll take care of the apartment."

"I'll-"

"No buts mister, you just stay here. Drink your frapuccino and eat your scones. They'll hold you off until I can get you something to eat. There's some éclairs in my bag if you want some. I'm going to call Jazz."

"Jasper is too busy being cussed out by the Pixie"

"Not anymore. She stole his keys and locked him out of both places AND his car so he's crashing at mine. He can use my other car to get here"

Emmett could not find anything wrong with her plan, and he was way too exhausted to argue with her.

Bella took a look around the kitchen as she called Jasper. He was more than happy to help her; he said he couldn't sleep and it would keep his mind off his problems with Alice.

Not 15 minutes later Jasper walked in through the door. When they walked into the kitchen, he let out a long whistle.

"I told you she was a demon"

* * *

A/N: So what did you think? Like it? Yes? No?


	8. Easy Familiarity

A/N: I so don't own it.

* * *

Chapter 8: Easy Familiarity

Jasper and Bella toasted as they looked around the sparkling kitchen. They were seated in stools on opposite sides of the kitchen island taking a break, and getting some liquid courage, before tackling the room. The mess in the kitchen alone had taken them over an hour to clean, and the room and bathroom would probably take even longer.

-- --

Bella had found it extremely amusing that the demon girlfriend wrote dirty messages for Emmett with red lipstick in the mirrors. It was too one night stand, in her opinion. Jasper agreed, and had groaned in frustration when he saw the pink water in the tub.

"Man, no wonder he never gave her a key"

Bella had stopped scrubbing, "He didn't give her a key? How did she get in then?"

Jasper shrugged his shoulders as he cleaned the mirrors free of the lipstick, "Probably stole his keys while he was sleeping and made copies. I wouldn't put it past her. Rosalie Hale is the kind of woman that has to have everything her way. She has a very strong personality, and is very sure of herself, which is how it's so easy for her to get rid of Emmett's secretaries. Around Emmett though…is a bit different. She's not as sure of herself and what she can get away with, so she tries to force her way in."

Bella chewed on the inside of her cheek as she thought about what he said, and kept on scrubbing away the horrid pink stains left on the tub mixed with the filmy remains of whatever oil Rosalie had added to the water.

"Well, we'll see how it goes. It's only my first day on the job, and if she goes according to what you told me, I have about two weeks before she show's her face"

Jasper, who was now sweeping the petals off the floor, leaned on the handle of the broom, "Actually, she might show herself earlier. I heard Tanya talking about Emmett Cullen's Prada and Chanel wearing new personal assistant."

"What do the brands I wear have to do with anything?"

Jasper kept on sweeping as Bella rinsed off the soap off the tub, "To them it's not just brands. A mousy, gaudy, shy personal assistant is one thing. That is easy to deal with. Easy to get rid of. Now, the brands you wear suggest that you not only have money, but dress well; you have class, and you're probably attractive. Which Tanya knows for a fact you are. You pose a potential threat to her."

Bella laughed as she finished rinsing the tub, and sat on the marble edge. "If Rosalie Hale is as strong as you say she is, or as tough as she portrays herself to be, then why does she see to it that every secretary is fired, no matter how mousy, gaudy, or shy they are?"

Bella walked over to the sink to wash her hands and shook her head, "No, no. This woman is as insecure as insecure gets. She's beautiful, and she has great style. We both know that Emmett Cullen would never go for anything less than that. But her problem is that she doesn't think that's enough…she's not intimidated by beauty"

Jasper raised an eyebrow, "She's not?"

Bella was shook her head no as she dried her hands and tapped her temple, "She's intimidated by intelligence. She's probably not the brightest crayon in the box, if this mess is any indication, and so she gets rid of those girls as not to be outshined. Wow…she's going to be easier to deal with than I thought."

Jasper laughed, "That woman doesn't stand a chance does she?"

"I doubt it, but we'll see won't we."

-- --

Emmett Cullen was dreaming; and what a dream it was. A very deliciously naked Bella Swan was squirming under him as he flicked and played with her beautiful breasts. He was about to take a rosy nipple into his mouth when he felt someone shaking him.

"Man, come on. We should get you to your bed."

Emmett opened his eyes to see his friend hovering over him. He sat up and rubbed his eyes

"When did you get here?"

Jasper laughed and looked behind him at Bella, "Hours ago. You think I was going to let her clean this mess by herself"

"I told her I would-"

"Like you would have been any kind of help. There were rose petals everywhere, and the candles were rose scented; hell, the water had rose oil too. I'm surprised you didn't go into anaphylactic shock the second you walked in through that door."

Emmett groaned and put his head in his hands, which were pink from all the calamine lotion he had to put on them. "I don't even want to go in there yet"

Jasper and Bella smiled sympathetically at the pink faced man, and sat in the opposite end of the couch. "These are comfortable Emmett, no wonder you slept so soundly"

Emmett nodded at Jasper and leaned back on his end of the couch, as he applied more of the pink lotion on his neck and chest (a move that drew Bella's attention to the muscles displayed by the open shirt). "I really appreciate you guys helping me out tonight"

Jasper smiled as he drew Bella's legs over his lap and pulled off the boots, "B, I don't understand why you insist on wearing these god-awful things." He looked at Emmett who was reapplying lotion on his cheeks as he nodded in agreement. "She has at least 8 more pairs in other colors"

Bella laughed and sucked on her lollipop (a move that definitely did not go unnoticed by Emmett) as he pulled off her socks, "Men, you will never understand. They are so comfortable! And they're warm too"

Emmett shook his head. "I'm sorry Bella, but I think I speak for Jasper, and the entire male population, when I say that it doesn't matter. They could still render a man blind with their ugliness.

Bella laughed and swirled the lollipop around her tongue, "Lucky me, I don't care what people think. Least of all men."

Both men laughed. They all sat there for a while, making small talk. This was the first time Emmett saw the friends together, and he couldn't help but feel a little jealous of Jasper as he sat there absently massaging her dainty feet, which were laying on his lap. It seemed very natural; like it was a normal thing for them.

"You two seem pretty close. Comfortable"

They both smiled. "I've known Bella since we were on our mother's bellies. So I guess that could explain a few things"

Bella smiled and ruffled Jasper's hair, "We've been through a lot together."

Emmett was quiet for a moment, "I wish I had someone like that. A person that knows me inside and out and that will be there no matter what. You guys are lucky to have each other."

"We are. When Jasper's father died, Dad adopted him."

Emmett's eyes widened, "So you guys are seriously family"

They both laughed and nodded. "Maybe I should tell Alice that, and she'll agree to meet Bella"

Emmett's eyebrows furrowed. "She doesn't want to meet Bella? Why? It doesn't even make sense! You two have been going out for years!"

Bella laughed and Jasper shook his head, "I've been trying to set up lunch meetings and such, but she doesn't want to hear it. I love Alice. I really do. She's my life, but she's being difficult on this and it's starting to get tiring. I really can't find the logic. She's so easy going with mostly everything. I mean, you know her, making jokes; bouncing all over the place. I really don't understand what her problem with Bella is. It doesn't make sense at all."

"Love…such a silly game we play…"

Jasper looked exasperated, "Not you too!!! I've spent years hating the way Bella quotes songs, and now you start with the same shit. You've got to be kidding me"

They all burst out laughing, "Man, we must be more tired than I thought."

Emmett looked at them, "Why don't you guys stay the night? The least I could do is offer you guys to crash here, it's almost 4 in the morning."

Bella shook her head as she pulled her boots back on and stood up, "Nah, but thanks anyway. My boss told me to be early in the office tomorrow, and it's my second day. I have to make a good impression."

Emmett smiled as he shook his head, "Bella, thanks a million. You really helped me out tonight. Both of you. Thanks."

-- --

They had stopped in the kitchen to put the wine glasses away, and they were getting ready to leave when Jasper saw the look in Bella's face.

"Hell. No. You are driving your own damn car."

Emmett looked at them confused.

"Come on Jasper! You know I fall asleep" Bella knew she was whining, but at this point she didn't care.

"If, IF, we were to do this. What do you suggest we do with your suv?"

Bella looked at him blankly for a second, "Well…I can have it towed back to my place! Yes! Problem solved."

Emmett shook his head at their silly arguments. "I'll drive you back here tomorrow, Bella…or Jasper, whoever wants to get the car. It can stay in the garage tonight."

Bella beamed at him. "Sir, you just repaid me for cleaning up your apartment"

Emmet smiled, and opened the door for them.

"It's no problem; least I could do. You guys helped me out a lot."

They both smiled at him. Jasper turned around and squatted down a bit which made Emmett look at him funny. "Bro, what the hell are you doing?"

Jasper rolled his eyes and nodded at Bella, "She doesn't want to walk. Besides, she wore the boots because she has a blister. She'll just whine the whole way to the car. Serves her right for wearing 4 inch heels without breaking them in"

"Jasper! You're insufferable"

Emmett laughed at them. They really had a great dynamic. He saw as Bella jumped and held on to Jasper's neck and muttered, "This is so not professional". She looked back at him and waved, "I'll see you tomorrow, Mr. Cullen"

Emmett waved them bye and closed the door. The last part of the night had been the most fun he had in a while. He couldn't remember the last time he laughed like that. For a second there he felt like they were all old friends; like they had known each other for years. He felt like he had known **her** for years. There was an easy familiarity between them. Things weren't awkward or forced, and this was only after 1 day. He couldn't wait to see how things would turn out. Maybe things were finally looking up.

* * *

A/N: Good? Bad? I really wanted to clear up any questions about the closeness/relationship between Jasper and Bella, and the chapter pretty much wrote itself...although I'm not sure if this is where I wanted it to end. I'm already working on the next chapter, so that should be out fairly soon. Anyway, thanks for reading!


	9. Eating Gold

A/N: Hey guys! Here' s the next chapter. As usual, the outfit is on my profile. Try to take a look at it before you read the chapter. I really want to thank everyone for the awesome reviews. It's my first story so every time I see a new review I get excited. Anyway, enjoy the chapter. Happy reading everyone! By the way, I own nothing!

Chapter 9: Eating Gold

The drive home was mercifully quick. It was pushing 5 in the morning, and the streets were beautifully empty. Jasper glanced at Bella who was currently passed out in the passenger seat with her legs stretched out to his lap. It wasn't a surprise that she fell asleep almost instantly. It had been a long day.

Pulling into Bella's driveway was like reaching heaven. He quietly got out of the car and after getting the door open, went back to the car for Bella. After carefully maneuvering her into his arms, he started the trek to her room.

"Jasper? You think Daddy will be mad at us?"

Jasper silently laughed as Bella talked in her sleep. She had been doing it for years, but it never got old.

After finally reaching her room, he carefully deposited her on the bed and pulled off her hideous boots. He tucked her in and kissed her forehead before retreating to his own room down the hall.

When Bella first bought the house, she had made it abundantly clear that he was more than welcome to stay any time and that she preferred to have him around. In a very sweet and Bella-like gesture, she fixed a room just for him, taking into consideration everything from his favorite colors to the meticulous way he liked his room layout to be, passing it off as having entirely too much time in her hands. He knew better. Laying down on the soft mattress elicited a sight of relief from him, and for the first time in weeks, he peacefully fell asleep.

-- --

Bella woke up to the sound of her alarm. The clock on the bedside table read 7:00 but she knew that it was 10 minutes ahead of time. Emmett had sent a text message informing her that she could go in to work later if she wished, but as it was her second day, she decided to suck it up and just take an invigorating cool shower and have an extra cup of coffee.

After showering and doing her hair and make up, Bella tiredly made her way to her closet room, only to run into Jasper on the way. He offered her a, mercifully black, steaming cup of coffee and she smiled, "Angel. You got wings baby"

Jasper laughed and walked into her closet room, sitting on one of the many lounge chairs she kept in there.

"Is it going to take you forever to pick an outfit?"

Bella narrowed her eyes at him, "Don't start with me, mister! It is entirely too early in the morning. But if you must know, I already picked out what I'll be wearing today"

Jasper nodded his approval at the ensemble, and went up to his room to get dressed while Bella ducked into the changing area.

As it was a decidedly colder day, she opted for long black pants, and a black jacket to cover her cream and black corset top. She finished the outfit with black pumps, diamond studs, and a very pretty white diamond watch. The light coming from the windows was hurting her eyes, so she pulled on a pair of Chloe sunglasses she had gotten on the mail as a present from the company the day before, and grabbed her bag.

She met a very nicely dressed Jasper in the kitchen (it paid off to have a fashion fiend for a sister. Armani really suited him), and he handed her a stainless steel to-go mug. Bella smiled gratefully and handed him the éclairs that she had packed for him the day before, earning a grin from him.

"Ready?"

Bella nodded and followed Jasper out of the house. After a quick stop at Starbucks, they finally made it to Cullen Enterprises.

-- --

Emmett Cullen was running late. Sleeping through his alarm always put him in a foul mood and everyone took notice as he walked in through security towards the elevators. It was probably a comical sight to see people scurrying out of the way, and even out of the elevator as he walked on, but he was too moody to be amused. He had told Bella to be as late as she need so she probably wasn't in the office yet, and for some reason the thought of not seeing her as soon as he walked in upset him even more.

After reaching his office, he hung his jacket and put his briefcase away, but it was only when he sat down, that he noticed that there was a Venti Vanilla Bean and two small boxes sitting on his desk. He went from pissed to blissed in a matter of seconds.

"Good morning, Mr. Cullen. Would you like to go over the schedule for today?"

Emmett looked up to see Bella walking towards his desk looking hot (as was probably usual for her). There were no signs of lack of sleep, and he would bet his favorite sports car that she didn't get more than 2 hours of sleep.

He always thought that he was partial to skirts, but as he looked at his new personal assistant walking around his office in skinny black pants, he decided that he had been wrong. There were no secrets with pants. Everything was clearly outlined; long legs, lean thighs, a very tight behind. By the lack of lines he had to assume that she was wearing a thong. He sighed and nodded to himself as he sipped on the sugary drink. Usually pants like that were the downfall of women; panty lines were the most unsightly wardrobe malfunction that there ever was. But this woman clearly knew how to dress. He was broken out of his reverie when he heard Bella clear her throat.

"Mr. Cullen? Are you alright?"

Emmett blinked and looked at her, "Ahh yes. Why wouldn't I be?"

Bella looked unsure for a second and sat down in a chair in front of his desk, "I've called your name 4 times now."

Emmett took another sip of his drink, looking embarrassed and she continued, "I mean, I understand. You probably didn't get much sleep last night. I hope you're feeling better this morning"

Emmett smiled showing his dimples, and if she had not been sitting down, her knees would have probably gone weak, "I'm feeling much better. Thanks Bella."

Bella smiled again and bit her lip, directing his attention towards her plump, very kissable looking lips, "Would you like to go over the schedule, Mr. Cullen"

Emmett nodded to her and continued to sip on his drink, busying himself with the boxes of goodies she had left on his desk. The woman was a Godsend angel from heaven. Not only did she get him vanilla bean scones, but she also brought him caramel éclairs. He was actually still wondering how she knew about his weakness for the vanilla frapuccinos.

"You do not have any meetings today, but there are several events that you are in charge of in the next couple of months. Would you like me to go over them?"

Emmett nodded as he chewed on the scones, "Give me an overview of the next couple of months, and then we'll go by week."

"Well, there's a lunch meeting in Aqua, a brunch meeting in Le Cirque, a weekend conference in Seattle, two business dinners; one at Bella Note, the other at Yuka , two balls,"

Emmett took another sip of his drinks only to have air bubbles rush through his straw. Before he could say anything, Bella took the cup from his hand and placed another frapuccino in it. He looked at her surprised and she smiled and continued,

"Two concerts, a business trip to Miami (you'll be there for a week), there's also the Awards Night that Cullen Enterprises holds every year, and a ski trip with your new partners…"

Emmett looked up from the eclairs he was getting ready to scarf down, when he noticed her voice was trailing off.

"Is something the matter Bella?"

Bella looked at him with her eyebrows furrowed, "You know about Swan Industries?"

Emmett raised his eyebrows, "Of course. Charlie Swan is a good friend of my father's. We go skiing together every year."

Bella shook her head and the words were out before she could stop them, "No you don't"

Emmett put his drink down, "I beg your pardon"

Bella put the papers down and looked at him challengingly, "I said no, you don't."

Emmett looked at her like she was crazy for a moment when it dawned on him; the comments that Tanya had made the day before, the very expensive clothes she wore, her knowledge of business…her LAST NAME…What an idiot. How had he not put two and two together?!

"You're Charlie Swan's daughter."

"Yes, I am."

He stared at her almost accusingly, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Bella took a step forward and looked at him in the eye as she cocked her head to the side, "It's my personal life and with all due respect Mr. Cullen, none of your business"

Emmett's eyes widened, "It is my business when you are my business partner! You're funding one of my latest projects for God's sake! What are you doing working as my assistant?!"

"I thought we went over this, my reasons are my own. My father knows I work here and he supports my decisions. Why am I even explaining this to you?"

Emmett's gaze softened, "I'm sorry Miss Swan. I was out of line. It just took me by surprise, that's all. And you're right. It is my father who skis with Charlie. Since it's my project that he, hell you!, are funding, I decided to go to the ski trip this year."

Bella looked at him a bit doubtfully but sat down, "I was a bit out of line myself. I may have over reacted a little."

Emmett smiled and melted the rest of her anger with his dimples and honest smile, "Well, now that we are past this little episode, shall we continue? Although is a bit unnerving having you as my assistant knowing that you hold power over my future in your hands"

Bella smiled at him, "Nonsense. Let us go over the events by week, then. Would you like me to pull up your calendar? You can make notes on it if you wish."

Emmett nodded gratefully and got lost in her alluring scent, and perfect cleavage, as she leaned over the desk to pull up the program. Her hair brushed against his face as she typed some things and moved the mouse around and he closed his eyes for a second while inhaling deeply, before opening them again to stare at her creamy breasts; beautifully showcased by the corset top. His oogling was interrupted when they heard someone whistle,

"Nice ass baby. How about we meet in the Janitor's closet in 10 minutes?"

Bella looked over her shoulder, while still bending over the desk, to see Jasper leaning on the open office door, and stuck out her tongue.

"EWW! Shut up you horndog. Go patch things up with Alice and get laid."

Emmett couldn't help but let out a booming laugh. Bella straightened, much to his disappointment, and picked up the papers. Jasper walked in and handed her a cup of coffee he had been hiding behind him.

Bella's eyes lit up, "You have got wings, baby"

Jasper looked thoughtful for a moment, "Where have I heard that before?"

Bella hit him with the stack of papers and Jasper sat down next to her, pointing at the cup of coffee and looking at Emmett,

"The way to this lovely woman's heart. Black as night. One sugar. She, and her iron stomach, will love you forever"

Emmett laughed, but silently made a note of what he said.

"How are you Jasper?"

"Believe it or not, I had the best night's sleep I've had in a while. If only for two hours. For the first time in weeks, I haven't woken up to screams or the spice girls"

Emmett and Bella both laughed.

"You think she's trying to tell you something?"

Jasper looked sad for a second, "I have no idea. We'll see tonight"

Bella clapped, "You're gonna try to patch things up? Way to be the grown up"

Jasper looked at Emmett, "At least someone's on my side."

Emmett nodded and offered him an éclair which the other man took gratefully. Bella looked at both men before speaking, "Do you want to continue going over the events? It's probably an even better time now, since Jasper's here and his name is attached to a couple of these"

Both men nodded before Bella started again, "Next week…Tuesday at 12: 30 pm you have the Lunch meeting at Aqua with Denali Architecture – Jasper, you're presence is required as well."

Both men groaned. Emmett chewed on his lip for a second before a smile broke out on his face. "Bella, you know you're required to assist all events right?"

Bella narrowed her eyes at the both of them, "Of course."

Both men smiled. And Bella looked pointedly at them before continuing, "Thursday, there is a brunch meeting with Volterra Elements at Le Cirque. That will be at 10: 45. Jasper, you don't have to attend if you don't want to."

Jasper looked relieved. Bella continued, "The week after, you have a weekend conference in Seattle. I already arranged for accommodations. You both leave Thursday at 4: 30 pm."

Emmett looked at her, "What about you?" Jasper nodded.

"I leave with you guys. The week after that, is just two business dinners. One at Bella Note and one at Yuka. You are both required to assist, and it is encouraged that you bring dates, since James will be bringing his girlfriend Victoria to both meetings and he does not want her to be bored."

Both men nodded, "Anything else?"

Bella looked over the end of the page, "The rest is the concerts and the balls. You are in charge of both concerts, so I will go scouting for venues tomorrow. The other two events are the balls. There is the Avant Garde Ball, make sure you inform your dates of the strict dress code, and the Charity Ball. The Awards Night is at the end of the month and I will start making arrangements for both the ski trip and the business trip."

Emmett frowned, "The ski trip? I thought Charlie took care of that"

Jasper took a bite of another éclair, "Actually, Bella always makes arrangements."

Emmett nodded his understanding, and stood up, "It's going to be a busy couple of months."

Bella nodded as she threw away the empty cups and boxes. When she looked up again was to be greeted by the lovely and very sexy sight of Emmett stretching his arms above his head. The muscles of his back clearly defined even through the shirt.

"Pssst. Your drooling"

Bella's hand instinctively went up to her mouth, after Jasper whispered in her ear, and when she realized what she was doing, she hit him upside the head. Emmett, oblivious to what was going on behind him, turned around in time to see Jasper rubbing the back of his head.

"Are you two hungry? It's after lunch time, and I owe you guys some lunch"

Jasper nodded and told him he just needed to get some things from his office. Emmett turned to look at his assistant, "Bella? Would you please join us for lunch?"

Bella bit her lip, drawing attention to her lips again, "Don't worry. I'm not very hungry…"

Emmett saw through her, "Nonsense. You have not eaten all morning. I owe you two anyway for helping me out last night. Please"

Bella could not resist the man. He was all smiles and dimples as she nodded. "Let me just get my purse"

Emmett nodded and went over the changing room to retrieve his jacket. He walked out of the changing room pulling it on when he saw Bella standing by the window, purse in hand.

"Ready?"

She turned around and smiled before going up to him. His breath caught when she buttoned his shirt for him and started to straighten his tie. Something so casual yet…it felt so intimate. Bella stopped what she was doing when she saw the look in Emmett's face and her smile faltered a bit. "I'm sorry I just-"

Emmett smiled and shook his head, covering her hand, which were still holding on to his tie, with his. "Don't apologize you didn't do anything wrong."

Bella smiled again, "Armani and crooked ties don't go together"

He laughed, but even as he acted so light hearted he could feel the heat of her hands even through his shirt. Before he could say anything else a voice interrupted the moment.

"If you two are quite done staring at each other, then can we go? I get hostile when I'm hungry"

Bella froze for a second before she turned to look at Jasper and couldn't help but smile. Emmett slowly released her hands and she picked at an invisible speck of lint off his jacket before patting his chest. "There you go sir"

He smiled at her and motioned towards the door.

-- --

They had agreed to go in Emmett's SUV and after a short drive he pulled up to a place called The Russian Tea Room. Bella knew it was as amazing as it was expensive. She had dined there with Jasper and her father in many occasions, but it had been a while since. Emmett had class.

Jasper nodded in appreciation as they were walked to their table. As most of the tables were booths, Bella ended up being flanked by both men. Not that she minded. She was the envy of every woman in the restaurant. Before they had even ordered, her mind was already going to the dessert. The Czar's Gold and Caviar Parfait. It was made up of Nougat cream, toasted almonds, chocolate sauce and 24-karat edible gold. The saltiness of the caviar coupled with the sweet cream and the chocolate was a ball to the senses. It was like eating a cloud. Amazing.

The waiter took their orders and brought them some tea, and they relaxed while they waited for the food.

Bella turned to look at Emmett, who was to her left, with a smile. "Mr. Cullen, this place is fantastic. Thank you very much for bringing us"

Emmett smiled, "You have never been here?"

Jasper snorted, "She has. Dozens of times. Watch out during dessert time. She'll try to con you into getting her the parfait."

Emmett looked at Bella who looked a bit sheepish. "It's so amazing"

Emmett smiled, "If you want it, then of course you can and should order it"

Jasper shook his head at him, "It's not the ordering part. Is the sharing the dessert part. The woman can eat for 3, but refuses to eat it alone. There's hardly enough for one person, but she insists."

Emmett laughed softly and looked at Bella who was glaring at her brother, "Don't fret Bella, order whatever you like. I'll share it with you"

Bella's eyes lit up, and she graced him with a thousand mega watt smile. "You sir, are the world champion champion of the world"

Both men laughed and they all looked up just in time to see their food being carried towards their table.

They made small talk while they ate but it was hard to concentrate on conversations when the food was so amazing. After their plates were cleared up, Jasper ordered a Café Au Lait for dessert and Emmett, as promised, allowed Bella to order her parfait. Moments later both desserts were brought back to the table. Bella, who couldn't contain her excitement, held on to Emmet's bicep and buried her face in it (a move that definitely did not go unnoticed by Emmett) as the waiter placed the plate in front of them. He had to admit the gesture was very cute. It was almost like she was a little girl again.

Bella smiled and looked up at Emmett who couldn't help but smile back, "Okay sir, let's eat gold!"

* * *

A/N: So? What did you guys think? I know it was longer than usual, but I hope you guys enjoyed it. Thanks for reading! And please review! :)


	10. Kill Me Now

A/N: Here's another one! Like always, outfit's in the profile. Hope you guys like it! And before I forget, the lovely disclaimer. I own nothing!

* * *

Chapter 10: Kill Me Now

The next day found Bella driving around the city. She had made sure to make a quick stop at the office to leave a Vanilla Bean for Emmett.

While driving around, she couldn't help but remember the drive to his condo the night before.

Emmett had promised that he would drive her or Jasper back to his condo so they could retrieve her SUV, but after seeing Jasper's misery, she tossed him the keys to her car and told him to patch things up with Alice and have hot make up sex afterwards, while she went back with Emmett. The ride had been anything but awkward. For some reason, they always found something to talk about, and the subject of his Vanilla Beans was brought up.

"I had been meaning to ask you about the Vanilla Beans"

Bella had looked at him with a twinkle in her eye, "What about them?"

He had briefly looked at her before looking back to the road, "I admit I have a weakness for them, but I really want to know how you knew. I mean, you showed up at my doorstep near the middle of the night with one. I don't recall sharing that particular piece of information with you."

Bella had laughed, "You hired me as your personal assistant. It's my job to know what you like and don't like. What irritates you, how you function. More importantly **what** makes you function"

Emmett had nodded his head, "Makes sense. But it was your first day. The things you talk about, are things that you learn about people after spending time with them"

"I have spent time with you. I also cleaned up your office"

He had taken a quick side-way glance at her before concentrating on the traffic ahead again. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"You can learn a lot about a person by the things that they keep at work. Your office especially, says a lot about you"

"Really? How come?"

Bella narrowed her eyes at him, "You keep a dressing room in your office, which suggest not only that you like to be presentable but also prepared for anything. The clothes you keep in there suggest that you have impeccable taste and great style. The cuts of your suits say you have class. Everything in your office is made of glass and stainless steel and the sitting area has very modern, very zen looking furniture. It's all clean lines and open spaces when you walk in. You like things to look organized and clean. The glass wall also suggests that you don't like to be locked in, which is probably why you always leave your office door open, even when you give interviews. The mess in your desk, at first glance was a disaster, but upon closer inspection I realized that everything was sort of organized by different categories. You know what you want and you know how to do it, you just need a bit of help putting things together. You have enough work there for 3 people, yet you don't ask for help. It's just…little things like these that helped me understand you"

Emmett was silent as he took in everything she said and smiled at her, "You still didn't tell me how you knew about the Vanilla Bean"

Bella laughed, "You had a trashcan full of them."

Emmett's booming laugh filled the car. "Oh, Bella you are one of a kind."

Bella broke out of her flashback when she arrived to the first venue. She parked across the street from the restaurant and got off the car. As she straightened her coat she noticed a woman staring at her and she looked down to make sure that her outfit looked okay.

Since it was a colder day and she had a feeling she was going to be walking around a lot, she decided to wear a light houndstooth coat over the white and black top she had paired with the black ballerina skirt she had felt like wearing that day. To add a little flavor to the outfit she had worn red Valentino leather pumps and had accessorized minimally with Chanel earrings and a pearl ring. Since she had time that morning she decided to change bags, as the one she had been carrying was decidedly bigger, and the cream Chanel bag was easier to carry. She didn't see anything wrong with her outfit, and getting unnerved by the unwavering gaze, she pulled her sunglasses on even though she was just going to cross the street.

Bella walked in to the restaurant and was immediately recognized and greeted, "Ahh Ms. Swan. Welcome to Candle 79. We've been expecting you. We trust all is well"

Bella smiled. She had been to the restaurant for lunch several times and knew that the food was delicious and that the place while beautiful, was laid back and gave a sort of relaxing feeling. She didn't know if it was the right atmosphere for a concert gala, though. After getting a tour of the entire restaurant including the kitchen, and speaking to both the owner and the executive chef, Bella thanked them and made an appointment for another tour at the end of the week.

The drive to the next restaurant was short enough that she didn't have too much time to think about Emmett. The man had been in her mind every waking, and sleeping, moment for the last 3 days.

The next restaurant, SD26 looked promising, so she made an appointment with them as well. The next place, Café Joul wasn't even enough to make her get off her car so went on her way to the next restaurant; Oceana which was too…blue.

She was driving to yet another restaurant when her phone rang. She froze after recognizing the ringtone.

"Emmett! I mean, Mr. Cullen-"

She heard his booming laugh over the phone and covered her face with her free hand before realizing that she had let go of the steering wheel and after a slight panic, she got everything under control.

"It's okay Bella. You can call me Emmett. Honestly, everyone does. I don't understand why you insist on calling me Mr. Cullen. That's my father, not me"

Bella sighed, "You're my boss. It's only correct…"

"Come on! Live dangerously, call me by my given name"

He was mocking her.

"Fine. EMMETT. What do you need sir?" She heard his laugh at the pronounced use of his name.

"I just got out of my meeting. I wanted to thank you for the upside down sticky note reminder on my cup. I noticed it when I went to drink the last of the whipped cream that doesn't go through the straw."

Bella couldn't help but laugh. "I used to leave messages like that for my Dad in his beer"

Emmett laughed at her creativity; the woman was one of a kind, "So how's the venue scouting going?"

Bella sighed, "It could be better. I'm currently in Midtown"

Emmet let out a whistle, "Wow. You are serious about this."

Bella scoffed, and cursed, eliciting a laugh from Emmett, "Is everything okay Ms. Swan. I think this is the first time I've heard you curse"

"I missed my exit, I have no idea where I am. Look, I'll call you back in a bit Mr. Cullen. I have to figure out where I am because the sign I just saw informed me that I'm not in Midtown East anymore."

Before he could say another word the line went dead and he shook his head in amusement. He looked up to see Jasper walking into his office

"What's so amusing?"

"Bella got lost"

Jasper snorted, "I'm not surprised. The woman has a terrible sense of direction. To think she got lost WITH a navigator in her SUV"

Emmett laughed as he remembered the navigation system that came integrated to her SUV. She had lovingly rubbed it telling him that she could never get lost with it.

That got him to think that he got her distracted enough to not follow the instructions of the gps, and he smiled to himself.

"What the hell are you smiling about? You know what? I don't wanna know. I gotta go back to work. I'll see you later"

He nodded at Jasper and with a smile went back to thinking about his effect on Bella.

-- --

After finding her way again, without the distraction of Emmett Cullen's deep manly voice, Bella went into the next couple of places, which looked mercifully promising. She particularly liked Blue Fin Restaurant, although the very earth friendly Pisticci had an amazingly laid back yet upscale atmosphere to it that made it almost perfect too.

She found the Aquagrill overrated and tiredly left to go to the next venue. Peep was a breath of fresh air and during the tour it quickly became one of her top choices. She happily made an appointment and left for one of the last couple of places.

She had tiredly gotten off her car and walked into the next restaurant, Arte Cafe Trattoria, without even looking at the exterior, if she had, she would have known that she was going to immediately fall in love with the place. She knew it probably wasn't the best place for the gala, but she didn't have the heart to not make an appointment. She found it beautiful. The music, the decorations, the food…Everything!

Bella decided to stop looking for venues. She knew nothing else could come close. She knew it was a different kind of place, but maybe she could convince Emmett…

She smiled at the manager and assured him she'd be back, if only to dine.

The ride back to the office felt very long. She had been driving around since 7:00 in the morning, and it was now 7, pushing to 8:00 pm when she finally pulled into the parking garage of Cullen Enterprises. She tiredly got off the car and before she could make it to the elevator, she was intercepted by a very unpleasant individual by the name of Mike Newton. He thought he was being suave when he put his arm around her while they walked to the elevator. He wasn't.

Bella just knew that he was going to give her trouble as soon as the doors of the elevator closed.

"So Isabella, is being enclosed in an elevator with me making you horny yet?" He had the audacity to wriggle his eyebrows.

Bella rolled her eyes and looked at the numbers changing at the top of the elevator doors. Her eyebrows knitted together when she felt him come close, and she frowned when he pushed her against the wall and trapped her with his arms at either side of her head.

"Come on, you know you want me. I can see it in your eyes."

Bella rolled her eyes and felt her blood boil when pressed himself against her and started to very sloppily kiss her. She looked up and pushed at him, "Don't act difficult. I know you want me."

Bella snorted and pushed at him again. This was just too much. Twelve hours of driving around all over New York City, a blister burning on her foot, and now this. "You have got to be fucking kidding me!"

Bella stepped on his foot with her spiky heel and took the opportunity to hit him on the nose with the heel of her palm when he let go of her in pain and surprise. It was such a movie moment when the elevator had perfect timing arriving to the 30th floor and opening for Mike to fall off holding on to his bleeding nose. A very surprised Emmett took a step back as he looked at the scene in front of him.

Mike Newton was laying in the floor holding on to his bleeding nose while the beautiful Bella Swan had her red spiky, probably designer, 4 inch heel ground up against his groin. She bent down and grabbed him by the collar, "You put your slimy hands on me again and I'll break more than your nose. You got that?"

The poor idiot just nodded his head furiously and hissed in pain as she ground her heel on his groin again. "Don't even look in my direction"

With that, she straightened up again and smiled at Emmett as she side stepped the slime ball laying on the floor, "Mr. Cullen! You're still here. I was hoping you hadn't gone home yet. I have a list of all the possible venues. Would you like me to type up the list for you?"

Emmett looked at her, wide-eyed and open mouthed, then looked at Mike Newton still on the floor, now on the fetal position, trying to hold on to both his nose and his privates at the same time. He looked back at Bella and felt her tug on his arm as she directed him back to his office. By the time they got there, he had regained the ability to speak.

"What the hell was that?!"

Bella smiled at him, "It's called self preservation. I don't like men who think that they can get away with sexually harassing women. That ball of slime had it coming"

Emmett couldn't help but laugh, "My God woman, you can cook, clean, bake, drink coffee strong enough to give a man an ulcer, drive for 12 hours straight by yourself without going insane, walk in 4 inch heels like you don't have a blister on your foot, and take on sexual predators…is there anything you can't do?"

Bella smiled at him as she sat in the couch of his sitting area, "I can't fly"

Emmett laughed and took a seat before sobering up, "In all seriousness, are you alright?"

Bella smiled at him, "Thanks for your concern, Mr. Cullen, but I'm okay. I've had to deal with worse."

"You are one tough cookie. Fearless."

Bella winked at him and rubbed at her ankles, "Don't you forget it!"

Emmett laughed again and nodded, while his gaze followed her hands to her slim ankles. He remembered the blister, and knew it was probably hurting her after all the walking she had probably done all day. He didn't know much about Bella Swan, but even though he hadn't seen her all day, he knew for a fact that she would wear 4 inch heels even though she had a blister, and she was going to be walking all day. That's why when he went for his lunch, he couldn't help himself and got her a present. After a bit of difficulty, he tore his gaze away from her beautiful legs and stood up.

"Do you want to go over the list of venues?"

Bella nodded and took out a pad of paper. "I found several places that could definitely work. I already set up appointments for you to go see them on Friday."

Bella was so focused on the papers in her lap she didn't notice Emmett walking back with two boxes in his hands. He put one in the floor next to the couch, so she wouldn't see it and placed the other one on the table. It wasn't until he sat down in the couch with her that she looked up. "Huh?"

Emmett shook his head, "Which are the top picks?"

Bella looked down at the list and started rattling off, "Well, the first place is Candle79…."

She trailed off when she felt him move closer and froze when he grabbed a hold of her left ankle.

"Emmett?!"

He looked at him with his dimpled smile and she almost melted, "You walked around all day in 4 inch heels and then proceeded to ground your foot on someone's groin. I know for a fact your blister must have popped, and I bet anything that it was a blood blister this morning and you still went ahead and put on heels. Bella flushed for a second, and was at a loss for words when he finished pulling on her leg and placed her foot on his lap. "Go on, what other restaurants are we going to see on Friday?"

"Friday? What?"

Emmett smiled as he carefully pulled off her heel and placed it on the floor. "You said you made appointments for me to see them at the end of the week. What other restaurants, besides Candle79, are we going to?"

"Oh, umm…The other restaurant that I thought could work is SD26. It has potential, but I'm not sure…The other one is called Blue Fin, and it was very nice. Lots of glass and nice lighting,"

Emmett had turned so he was facing her directly and pulled her other foot to his left thigh. He had pulled on some gloves and was rummaging through a very serious looking first aid kit, but even as he did so he was nodding and from time to time he looked up at her, to let her know he was paying attention. She went back to the papers and studied her notes for a second before continuing.

Emmett raised her foot to eye level so he could see the extent of the damage when he caught a glimpse of sheer cream colored, lacy underwear. She must have not noticed that she was exposed because she kept reading off her list. He grabbed blindly behind him trying to get a hold of the hoodie he had on earlier. When he finally grabbed it, he draped it over her lap. Bella looked up to see Emmett looking intently at her foot and prodding different places around. She looked down at her lap and smiled, he was protecting her privacy.

"Thanks."

He looked up for a second, "Huh?"

"For the jacket, and for my foot."

Emmett shook his head, "Don't thank me yet. This is going to hurt"

"What? How would you know"

Emmett smiled, "I went to EMT school before I went to college"

Bella's mouth formed a soft 'O'. "Wow, really. Actually, I'm not that surprised. You have that hero look about you"

Emmett smiled as he kept on pressing several areas. "You know you popped this right? How you managed to walk at all I will never know. Does it hurt when I press?"

Bella shook her head, "It's just a little tender"

Emmett looked up at her in disbelief and Bella laughed, "Okay, okay. So it hurts. I shouldn't have worn the heels."

Emmett nodded "I thought so. It's completely drained. So I'll just clean it up and bandage it for you."

Bella put her notes on the table next to the first aid kit, and looked at him as he treated her foot. He was very gentle and even blew softly on the skin after he put alcohol in it. Her foot looked like it was being swallowed by his hands and that made her giggle.

He looked up again briefly looking amused, "I think it's the first time I hear you giggle. What's so funny?"

Bella shook her head, "It's silly. My foot looks like it's being swallowed by your hands"

Emmett nodded, "I have to agree with you there. You have very delicate feet. Dainty"

Bella giggled again in feminine delight, but stopped when she felt the sting of alcohol again. He blew softly to soothe it and for some reason, it made her blush.

As she looked at him, she noticed that for some reason he looked very manly at the moment. He had loosened his tie and was still wearing his vest, but he had rolled up his sleeves to his elbows, showing his sinewy muscled forearms. The latex gloves were very tight on his hands, enhancing their large size and his focus on what he was doing, for some reason was very sexy. She felt a heat pool in between her legs and tried to move around a bit to ease the ache. Her movements caused her right foot to slide around on is thigh. Emmett grabbed some small scissors from the kit and continued his work, getting rid of the excess skin that could serve as a house for bacteria if not removed.

"Sweetheart, you have to stop squirming around or you're going to give me another show"

Bella stopped moving and blinked, noticing for the first time that her skirt had ridden up, both because of the leg he had pulled up and because the jacket had fallen off thanks to her squirming around. She blushed 5 different shades of red and tried to reach for the jacket while keeping her skirt in place, but only succeeded in loosing her balance and half toppling off the couch.

Emmet's quick reflexes had caused him to hold on to her left calf and her right knee, but he couldn't do anything for her upper body, which ended up half on the floor. Gravity had its way and her skirt was lifted up completely baring her to Emmett. His eyebrows went up to his hairline now that he got to really look at her underwear. He had been wrong; they were flesh colored and, to his utter delight, lace boy short cut. He had been right about the sheerness though. He cold see everything and he felt his pants tighten when he noticed that she waxed completely.

Bella tried to hold the skirt over her underwear with one hand while the other covered her face, "Please, just…kill me now"

* * *

A/N: Good? Bad? Thanks for reading! Please review:)


	11. Holy Cow

A/N: Another one. I really had nothing else to do today. Anyway, this one's way shorter. Sort of filling up. By the way, I own nothing.

* * *

Chapter 11: Holy Cow

Emmett's booming laugh could probably be heard 10 blocks away from the building. Seeing her distress did deter him a bit, but for the first time since he met her, Bella Swan had really lost all composure. He decided to be at least a bit of a gentleman and grabbed a hold of her skirt, holding it against her right knee and effectively covering her (even though the damage had already been done) while he held on to her left arm and effortlessly pulled her up on the couch again. She was now covering her face with both hands, and he could see the blush stain her chest. He shook his head in amusement as he retrieved the culprit(the hoodie) and draped it over her lap to give her an extra level of comfort and privacy. After she was sufficiently covered, he took hold of her wrists and pried her hands away from her red face. Her eyes were tightly shut.

"Bella, sweetheart, look at me"

"I am so humiliated. God! This day just keeps getting worse! Attacked by a slimeball; popping a blood blister; flashing my boss!!!"

Emmett pressed his cool hands on her burning cheeks, suppressing his laugh, "Bella, look at me"

She scrunched her eyes tightly for a second, and opened them. He grabbed a hold of her chin before she could look away, "It was an accident. Okay? It could happen to anyone. Don't be embarrassed. I'm sorry I laughed."

Bella looked up to the ceiling before she leaned back on the armrest, "My boss saw my underwear"

Emmett tried not to laugh, and patted her leg, "It's after hours. Don't think of me as your boss. How about your friend saw you topple off the couch? We're almost even. Yesterday you saw me break out in a nasty rash."

Bella looked at him in disbelief and he smiled at her, "Look, it's okay! If anything, I enjoyed it."

This made her blush even more. "Look at me! I've been reduced to a blushing, stuttering mess!"

Emmett nodded at her, "There you go! There's the spunky Bella we all know!"

Emmett took her silence as a good sign, and proceeded to lift up her foot to continue treating it. He didn't know if her silence was a good thing or a bad thing.

"Are you alive over there?"

Bella looked up at him, "Yeah…I'm just…you know..."

Emmett nodded, "Look don't worry about it. No one saw and if you want we can forget about it right now. I promise I'll never bring it up."

Bella nodded, "Thanks for trying to make me feel better"

Emmett smiled softly at her as he applied an antibacterial ointment where the blister used to be. Bella hissed a bit and he looked apologetic, "Sorry, forgot to warn you it would sting a little"

Bella smiled at him, "It's okay. You've been very gentle"

Emmett smiled as he carefully taped a gauze over the angry red skin of the open blister and wrapped it with a small bandage to keep it from moving around too much and to keep any swelling down. Bella leaned back on the couch and closed her eyes; a content smile on her lips. After walking on the blister all day, and popping it, this was the first time in a while she felt relief. Her eyebrows furrowed when she felt him slide her foot into something soft and fuzzy. She opened her eyes to see a cow smiling at her. She covered her eyes and laughed when she realized that he had gotten her fuzzy cow slippers. He must have known she was going to wear the heels today.

He pulled off her right heel and put the slipper on in its place while smiling at her, his dimples causing her to melt again.

"Emmett!"

He laughed and cleared the first aid supplies away, throwing away the gloves and the other things he had used. When he was done, he closed the kit and carefully moved her feet from his lap to the couch. She didn't even notice when he took her shoes along with the kit and retreated to the changing room. Once in there, he put the kit back in its place and found an empty shoe cubby to place her shoes in. He caught a glimpse of the label inside the shoe, not surprised it said Valentino. The woman knew how to dress. His mind went back to the moment her skirt went up completely giving him a splendid view of her sexy underwear and waxed pussy. His groin tightened, and he took several deep breaths before he went back to the sitting area. Yes. She definitely knew how to dress.

While Emmett was gone, Bella was looking at the slippers with girlish pleasure. She felt like a teenager again. He sat down on the couch, smiling at her.

"I had a feeling you were going to wear heels again, and I just knew that blister was going to pop"

Bella smiled gratefully, "Thank you."

"Silly Bella. You don't have to thank me. Come on, let's get you to your car. And let's thank God you drive automatic and you won't be needing your left foot"

Bella laughed as he helped her stand up and put on her coat. The slippers felt heavenly; like walking on clouds, and she sighed. "This is fantastic"

Emmett smiled and got her papers together, as well as her purse and motioned for her to walk ahead, since he had to lock up after himself. He got his jacket and briefcase and by the time he closed the door, Bella was halfway to the elevator. He jogged a bit to catch up to her and she smiled at him.

"Do you need help?"

She shook her head. "No. The slippers really help. If I walk slowly, I can't feel it at all. It's wonderful"

He smiled, "Make sure you don't get it wet, and I'll change it for you tomorrow. And for the love of all that's holy, woman, do not wear heels. It could get infected if you don't let it rest."

Bella nodded her understanding and breathed a sight of relief when they reached the elevator. After walking her to her car and making sure she was okay, Emmett went on his way, feeling happy for the first time in a long while.

-- --

Bella smiled contentedly when she finally pulled into her driveway. It took her a bit to finally get inside her house but she didn't care. She was just happy to be home. Finally!

She was about to attempt to go up the stairs when Jasper walked by her looking at her feet, "Holy cow. Those things are absolutely ridiculous."

Bella watched his retreating back in disbelief. "Jasper Whitlock! I left wearing Valentino this morning. What is the only reason I would even consider wearing these instead?!"

She heard him laugh, "Your blister popped didn't it"

Bella fumed and he came back, silently picking her up. He deposited her in her bed and kissed her forehead before he once again looked at her feet. He shook his head in amusement before leaving the room, "I don't even wanna to know."

* * *

A/N: Shorter, I know. I might go back and add some more stuff later...Anyway, I hope you guys liked it!


	12. Flats

So here's the new chapter. So sorry it has taken so long and that it's so short:( My computer was literally eaten by a virus and I am now disconnected from the world, except for the rare occasions when I visit my neighbor. Anyway, thanks to everyone that has been reading the story and reviewing, you guys are amazingly awesome. Well, here it is. Enjoy!

I own nothing!

* * *

Chapter 12: Flats

Jasper lasted all of 5 minutes in his room before he made his way back to Bella's. She wasn't in the bed, where he had left her, so he walked into the adjoining bathroom.

Bella didn't open her eyes even when she felt Jasper tug on her big toe.

"Took you long enough"

Jasper sighed and took a seat in the lounge chair Bella kept close to the tub in the spacious bath room.

"I don't know what to do"

Bella finally opened her eyes and trained her gaze on Jasper. He didn't just look sad; he looked lost.

"I'm reaching the point of breaking faces"

Jasper half smiled, "I don't know if it would be fair in this situation. I mean, you didn't get to give her your famous 'You break his heart and I'll break your face' speech, since you haven't met her"

Bella grimaced, "You know what, that's beside the point. I really want to know what in the hell is wrong with that woman"

Jasper leaned back in the lounge chair and let out another big sigh, "You and me both darling"

Bella reached for his hand and kissed it, "I'll help you figure this out I promise. Just hold on for a bit longer. Don't give up yet."

Jasper smiled at her, "Even though you think she's a pixie bitch from hell and she should be run over?"

Bella nodded and answered dryly, "Yes. Even though I think she's a pixie bitch from hell because of what she's done to you. But you know what? She's the pixie bitch from hell that holds your heart and I know you well enough to know that you don't just hand out your heart. So that tells me that underneath all the senseless acts and the bitchiness, she's a pretty amazing person. You wouldn't have it any other way. And you know I wouldn't have it any other way"

Jasper smiled and tightened his hold on her hand, "You are amazing, you know that?"

Bella smiled and shrugged her shoulders, "Like I've told you many times before, you won the lottery with me"

Jasper laughed and realized that once again, Bella had him smiling. She had him forgetting.

He saw her shiver and reached for the towel, "Come on little lady, let's get you out of there and get some food into your stomach"

Jasper held the towel open in front of him and made a show of looking away while she awkwardly got up trying to keep her left foot out of the water. She smiled gratefully when he wrapped the towel around her and went for her robe.

"Here you go milady. I will meet you downstairs in the kitchen…or do you need help getting down the stairs?"

Bella spoke to him from behind the changing screen, "It would be just fabulous if you could wait 30 seconds while I put on some pants"

Jasper retrieved her cow slippers for her and after she slid them on, he picked her up again. They both laughed at how absolutely ridiculous the slippers looked and Bella extended her arm; pointing to the stairs,

"To the kitchen!"

-- --

Lace. Smooth velvety skin. 4 inch heels. Legs for miles. Long mahogany tresses so soft they slid right through his fingers. A shiny, beautiful, completely waxed pussy.

Emmett tightened his hold on the steering wheel until his knuckles turned white. After making sure Bella was safe and on her way home, he had made his way to the car and started his trip home. That had been 20 minutes ago. He was close to getting home and he was still thinking about her. The woman was going to be the death of him.

He tried to remind himself that she was off limits. Not only did he have a girlfriend and he was best friends with her brother, but his job; hell, his life, was on the line here. Carlisle had been very clear when he had drawn up the contract. He could lose everything.

Emmett parked his car in its usual spot and closed his eyes after leaning his head back on the seat. He was immediately assaulted with images of Bella falling off the couch again; her legs spread opened for him to see. And what a view it was. All smooth skin and scraps of lace. He bumped his head on the steering wheel, "Snap out of it Cullen! You have a girlfriend; a delicious, hot, kinky girlfriend that you adore" Yeah, right.

He shook his head to clear all thoughts away, and got off the car. He smoothly activated the alarm while he walked away and quickly punched in the code after he got into the elevator. Maybe all he needed was to spend some time alone...

-- --

Bella smiled as she threw another corn pop into Jasper's open mouth. She had been reluctant to munch on the sweet cereal but Jasper insisted that they were grown ups and that they could handle munching on it without spoiling their appetites while the food was in the oven.

They had both decided that between Bella's blister and Jasper's love life, they needed comfort food, thus the mac and cheese casserole.

"I had been meaning to ask you about your boss"

Bella stopped digging through the box and looked at him, "What about my boss?"

Jasper gave her a pointed look as he popped some cereal in his mouth, "Don't give me that crap. I know Emmett…and more importantly, I know you."

Bella sighed and laid her head on the counter top, "I wish I knew"

-- --

Cullen Enterprises

Emmett Cullen whistled to himself as he walked in through the front doors of his father's company. His night had been hell, but surprisingly he managed to catch some hours of mercifully dreamless sleep.

It had been an excellent morning so far. He woke up on time, went for a morning jog, didn't run into traffic, scared a couple of the younger workers out of the elevator and made it to the doors of his office without anyone getting on his way.

He was getting comfortable in his desk chair when he felt a breeze and the delicate and unmistakable scent of Coco Mademoiselle made its way to his nose. He looked down to see a Venti Vanilla Bean on his desk and he knew what that meant. Of course the woman would wear Chanel.

In the past he had made it a point to gift the different Chanel perfumes to his girlfriends because he always loved the scents. Something about Chanel made him crazy. He was broken out of his thought when he heard his name being called. He looked up to see Bella looking at him with slight confusion. He smiled apologetically.

"Err…Bella, good morning. Sorry about that. I spaced out for a moment. I didn't think anyone was here. It's still very early."

Bella smiled warmly at him, making him forget everything for a moment, and placed a folder on his desk, "Good morning Mr. Cullen. I wanted to type up the list of venues and get everything ready before you got here."

Emmett looked down and opened the folder as he absently sipped on his vanilla bean. She had provided all the information he would need; from names and locations, to the type of atmosphere, size and prices.

"You have 2 video conferences today, a fitting at Bergdorf's for the outfit you will be wearing to the Gala, and some mail you still haven't gone through; I already pulled it up on your laptop."

Emmett looked up when he heard her voice come from near the window and realized that Bella was watering the plants while she spoke. His gaze softened and a half smile made its way to his face when he took in what she was wearing.

Bella had just finished watering the plants when she noticed that Emmett was staring at her; he looked like he was taking in her outfit. She had decided to go way more casual than usual with a blue/black dress that she had topped with a gray cardigan. She had still felt tired in the morning and decided to forgo heavy accessorizing, choosing instead a heart charm necklace her father had given her for Christmas the year before.

She followed Emmett's gaze to her feet. His vision was glued to her bandaged foot and the silver flats. She fidgeted for a second when she saw the look of amazement in his eyes.

"You're wearing flats"

Bella chastised herself for fidgeting and getting all fluttery and nervous and waked back to the front of his desk. She shook her head when she felt the smile break out.

"The wonderful EMT that treated my foot last night was very serious when he told me that I couldn't wear heels unless I wanted an infection. I had very strict orders to wear flats today."

Emmett couldn't help but smile.

"Well, the wonderful EMT wasn't sure if you were actually going to follow instructions."

Bella smiled, "It's the least I could do. Besides, just the thought of wearing heels makes it hurt even more"

Jasper stopped smiling, "It still hurts?"

Bella shook her head, "Not really-"

At the look on his face she relented, "Okay, it still hurts a bit. But I made sure to keep the bandage dry and I haven't been putting any unnecessary pressure on my foot"

Emmett looked at her doubtfully, "I want to take another look anyway just to make sure everything's okay. I told you last night I would change the bandage today anyway. Go sit on the couch while I get the kit. You can go through the mail while I treat your foot"

Bella almost argued, but was met with a pointed look. Emmett pointed to the couch, "Sit"

Bella was balancing the laptop on her thighs and going through the mail while Emmett carefully treated her foot.

"You should rest your foot. You need to let it heal as much as possible since tomorrow you'll be doing a considerable amount of walking."

Bella looked at him doubtfully, "I have a lot of things to do today. I don't have time to rest right now. I can do that when I get home."

"You will do your work from this couch today. You said it yourself; I have 2 video conferences, 1 fitting, and some mail. We're already doing the mail…that's it for the day. What else could you possibly have to do?"

Bella cocked her head to the side, "I have phone calls to make, I need to check on some things for the gala-"

"Whatever you need to get done for the gala can be done through the phone or via e-mail. If there's anything you need to do in person, which I doubt there's anything, you can do it tomorrow after the venue appointments. So, like I said, you will do your work from this couch today. It's just mail and phone calls; and for those you can use my laptop and the office phone. Understood? Good."

Bella looked angry for a second but her face changed once she thought about it; she had to admit that he was right. She had gotten all the filing done and other than getting him lunch and frapuccinos, the only thing left to do was make some phone calls. She grudgingly agreed with him and winced when he started to spread the antibacterial ointment.

Emmett looked up and smiled apologetically, "Sorry about that, I forgot to tell you that it would sting. Oh, and before I forget, I had been meaning to tell you that my office changing room is at your disposal"

Bella looked at him confused, "What?"

Emmett didn't look up as he taped a gauze and bandaged the foot, "As my personal assistant you are expected to arrive to the events with me but most of the time I will need you there before me to make sure that everything is in order and going according to plan. I'll also need you there to greet some of the guests; that means that you have to leave straight from here and you won't have time to stop by your house to get properly dressed and ready. If you could possibly pick some outfits for the upcoming events and have them in the closet it would give me some peace of mind; at least I'll know that one of us will be at the event on time and keeping an eye on things."

Bella nodded; it made sense. She was in charge of most of the planning so of course she would be expected to arrive early to make sure that everything was ready for him and his guests. She had been wondering how she was going to manage going home, dressing up and getting to the events on time. This was the perfect solution.

"Thank you; and yes, of course you're right. There's no way I would have time to go home and get to the events on time. I have most of the outfits picked out already, so I will bring them in on Saturday."

Emmett nodded his approval as he slid her foot back into the shiny flat. He carefully moved her foot from his lap and laid it gently on the couch.

"Good. Now you rest that foot, and I will bring you the phone. I actually have some calls that I need you to make for me if you please."

Bella nodded as she typed away on the computer and thanked him for treating her foot. The smile he gave her back was dazzling enough to make her forget who she was.

* * *

A/N: Well? What do you guys think? I know it's awfully short but I'm already working on the next couple of chapters. I hope you guys liked it. Thanks for reading and for reviewing!!! :)


	13. Sharing

A/N: As always I own nothing.

Dear Reader:

Before you go on to the chapter, I'd really like it if you would take the time to read this note. I know it's been years (literally) but I've been wanting to get back on track with this story for a while now; the main and most important reason for that is you! The reviews, favorites and alerts are some kind of wonderful. They inspire me and make me want to keep writing! It also helps that in a couple of days I will FINALLY have my very own laptop so I can get to work the minute the muse attacks. Up yours desktop! Anyway, I hope the chapter is not too offtrack and I hope you enjoy it. Let me know what you guys think! Don't be shy! At this point anything you throw my way will be welcomed. Btw, as always the outfits are on my profile.

Happy reading!

Chapter 13: Sharing

It took Emmett almost an hour to pick an outfit that morning. He was going to be spending the whole day with Bella, taking a look at the venues and he wanted to look good. For once he didn't have to wear a suit and tie, and he couldn't wait to see what outfit she had picked for the day. The woman knew how to dress. His mind went back to the day before when she was wearing the flats and a soft smile made its way to his lips.

It wasn't the sexiest outfit she had worn by far; but there was something about it that made him feel all warm inside. It was almost like being back in high school again.

He laughed out loud while pulling a military style shirt out of the closet and shook his head to clear his thoughts before they started to get R rated.

Bella took a deep breath as she was getting out of bed. Today she would be spending the day with Emmett. Sure, driving around New York and sampling food was part of their job, but the way things were going, she had a feeling it was going to end up being less than professional.

She sighed as she looked at herself in the mirror. It was a great outfit; a pretty peach and black lace camisole, skinny black jeans and some Jimmy Choo flats she adored. Before she could grab her accessories there was a protest thought.

"Tell me you're joking"

Bella narrowed her eyes at Jasper through the reflection in the mirror.

"Well? You don't make a comment like that for nothing"

Jasper took a sip of his coffee and walked deeper in to the closet,

"Darling, you're going to be spending the day getting in and out of a car and walking around. Emmett specifically said to wear something casual-"

Bella started protesting and Jasper shushed her,

"Babe, I hate to break it to you but that's not casual,"

At her glare he relented, "Okay, so it's casual. But it's the sort of casual that you wear when you're going to grab lunch or drinks with your girlfriends, or when you're spending the day shopping at an upscale boutique mall strip."

Bella started to speak again and he shushed her, earning another glare from her.

"Just, wear something comfortable; simple. Imagine you're spending the day with me!"

Bella sighed, "Fine! But it can't be too dressed down. I mean, it **is** still a work day"

Jasper smiled and handed her his mug, "All I'm saying is wear jeans. If you wear a nice coat it'll give it a more…serious look"

After going around her closet several times and walking by about a dozen isles, Jasper hung his picks behind the changing screen.

"By the stars in your eyes, I see you approve"

Bella took another sip from his coffee and smiled. To be honest, she had been looking for an excuse to wear that coat. It was pretty light and therefore perfect for the current weather. The boy knew what he was doing. "You've done well Mr. Whitlock"

Jasper smiled and took his mug back, "Go on, get ready and I'll have your to go cup ready. Emmett called a couple minutes ago to say he's on his way to pick you up"

Bella's eyes widened and Jasper laughed as he walked away, shaking his head at the look of panic that crossed her face for a moment.

Bella looked at herself in the mirror, smiling at the reflection. Jasper was right, as usual, and this outfit was better suited for the day ahead of her. While she still wasn't completely happy with wearing jeans for a work day, the cream and silver silk top went very well with the tweed jacket. According to Emmett, she was still not allowed to wear heels so she settled on a pretty and comfortable pair of cream flats, and finished accessorizing with a gold charm necklace and miu miu sunglasses. After one last twirl to make sure everything was in its place, she grabbed her bag and made her way to the kitchen to meet Jasper.

Emmett pulled up to Bella's house and whistled. Jasper was not lying when he said that Bella's house was nice. It was a veritable mansion, but it somehow managed to look cozy at the same time. He got out his car, inspecting his surroundings while he made his way to the front door.

Bella had heard a car pull up and before Jasper could move was already making her way out the door, which is why she ended up colliding with her boss. Emmett laughed and held her close for a moment longer than necessary (not that either one of them minded) before setting her back on her feet.

"I see you're adhering to my 'no high heel' rule"

Bella laughed ruefully and shook her head, "Well, we are spending most of the day walking, so why fight it"

Emmett smiled and nodded, "Ready to go?"

Bella nodded eagerly, "Would you like for us to take my suv? I mean, not that your car isn't nice but…it's kind of a long drive…and…"

Emmett shifted his gaze to the convertible. Not the smartest choice considering his size and the length of the trip. He wondered what she would say if she ever saw him pull up in his jeep. He smiled and ran a hand through his short cropped hair laughing a bit, slightly embarrassed.

"Yeah…I left in a hurry this morning; didn't even think about it. But you're right. Your car would be more comfortable."

Bella handed the keys over to him, and scoffed at his look of surprise. "Oh, please. Don't think I haven't noticed. It's not coincidence that every time we've had to go somewhere you end up driving. Go on, I trust you with my baby. But I think it's only fair I'm navigator."

Emmett felt something warm make its way to his chest as she gave him a cheeky smile, and nodded his head, smiling back as he held the door open and helped her in to the car.

The butterflies in her stomach would not settle and were actually starting to get on her nerves. Every time she thought they were settling, he would either touch her or give her another heart stopping smile and she'd be right back where she started.

They had stopped at a Starbucks and were now making their way to the farthest restaurant in the list while absently sipping on their drinks. She was deep in thought about the butterflies and their murder plan when he interrupted her thoughts.

"So you never told me how you managed to get a Vanilla Bean for me in the middle of the night."

Bella smiled and raised her eyebrows, something he found entirely too adorable. "How long have you been thinking about that?"

Emmett looked at her for a second before setting his sight back on the road and the massive traffic jam ahead of them. "I haven't given it a lot of thought. I'm just curious. There are no Starbucks in the area opened later than 8 or 9. So how'd you do it?"

Bella smiled, "I made it."

Emmett furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, "No way."

She smiled and turned sideways on her seat while absently sipping on her drink, "Dad owns a couple of stores in the area. Franchising is a hobby for him. There's one close to your building, so I stopped by and made one. You sounded like you needed comforting."

Emmett shook his head in amazement, "You got that impression from a 45 second conversation?"

"I got that from experience. Jasper has a room in my house."

He looked at her in confusion, "What does that have to do with anything?"

Bella sighed, "Jasper has been living with Alice for a while now, but he still has his own space in my house. The tone of your voice, I've heard it before; about a dozen times already. Wanna know what happened the last time I heard Jasper sound like that?"

He raised his eyebrow and Bella continued,

"He moved back in. The kind of desperation in your voice…it comes from deep frustration. Things are not going according to plan, but it's not for lack of trying. Jasper loves Alice, and he's been fighting for her…but you can't change people; and as much as I would like to be bright and shiny and optimistic about this, the fact of the matter is that sometimes love is not enough."

Emmett was quiet for a moment, taking it all in. After some contemplation he decided to go in the slightly more lighthearted route, succeeding in avoiding the love part of her speech. "Are you saying that I'm going to end up like Jasper? How can you make such a comparison when you haven't even met Rose?"

Bella sipped the last of her drink before stopping at the air bubbles, "I don't have to meet her to know. I saw the mess she left in your apartment and that speaks volumes. Now, as fascinating as this discussion is,-"

He nodded and took the empty cup from her hand, replacing it with his own one. "I know, I know. How about we change the subject?"

She was looking down at the cup in her hand like it was a rare planet, "Bella, it's called sharing."

He gave her such a silly look, she couldn't help but smile and it kind of dazzled him for a moment. "Go on, take a sip. It won't kill you. Now tell me something."

Bella cautiously took a sip, feeling a high school girl kind of thrill of sharing the straw, and smiled slightly. "Tell you what?"

He smiled, as he changed gears and moved along the highway, "Anything. No offense but I always do most of the talking. You know pretty much all that there is to know about me and the only thing I know about you is that you like high heels and the czar's chocolate nougat parfait. Oh, and that you must be pretty badass since you can drive stick."

* * *

A/N: Hope you guys liked it. And if not, there's still more to come, so I maybe I'll be able to redeem myself. Thanks for reading!


End file.
